masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Personal Apartment
The Personal Apartment is a location on the Citadel, located in Tiberius Towers on the Silversun Strip. The apartment originally belonged to David Anderson, who was going to retire there with Kahlee Sanders. When the Normandy SR-2 is docked at the Citadel for repairs, the Admiral gives the apartment to Commander Shepard to use as a place to relax during shore leave. The apartment features a weapon bench, armor locker, and private terminal, as well as a catalog for changing the apartment's furnishings, which can be bought from Home Spun on the nearby Strip. Scattered throughout the apartment are audio recordings of portions of Anderson's biography, including part of an unfinished interview with Khalisah al-Jilani. Squad members and other characters can be called to the apartment after receiving messages from them. To do so, go to the Personal Terminal, choose the left-hand icon, and invite them. Areas The apartment consist of several areas on two floors. It has three bedrooms, each with its own bathroom; two bar counters; a living room with a desk; a gallery; a kitchen; and several seating areas. There are also several decorative plants spread across the apartment. Ground floor There is a large seating area consisting of two sofas and an isolated wall with a fireplace. Above the fireplace there is a shelf with books on it. Behind that wall is another sofa in front of a large screen. Next to it is the main bar. A piano is located next to the door. The kitchen is also located on this floor. However, because of the first floor, the ceiling is lower here. In the middle of the kitchen there is a cooking island, while in the back there is a large table with a Normandy SR-2 model on it. One of the bedrooms and bathrooms can be found behind the kitchen to the right. A closet, a punching bag, and a pull-up bar are located here. To the left of the kitchen there is a smaller living room which contains a smaller counter, a gambling table, and a desk with the Private Terminal and Catalog. If Shepard wins the Plush Volus doll from the Claw Game, it will appear on the bookshelf near the gaming table. If Specialist Traynor won the tournament she entered at the arcade, she will place her trophy on the bookshelf if Shepard invites her over. First floor A modest art gallery overlooks the main seating area. It is located right above the kitchen. Behind the gallery there is a smaller seating area with two sofas and a coffee table. At the back of the floor there is Shepard's bedroom, which is the largest. The armor locker and the weapon bench can be found here. The bathroom - which can only be accessed via the bedroom - has a hot tub instead of a shower. If Samantha Traynor is invited to visit the apartment, she will invariably use the hot tub (either with or without Shepard); if she isn't in a romance with Shepard (or a male Shepard is present), she will find an overnight bag belonging to Kahlee Sanders in the bathroom. The last room on the floor is the third bedroom. Furniture and Accessories Similarly to Shepard's cabin on the Normandy SR-2, the personal apartment can be customised with various items. However, it has more customisation options and all items that can be added to it are available solely from shops and events in the Silversun Strip. Furniture Furniture purchased from Home Spun allows customisation of various aspects of the apartment such as bathrooms, seating, and shelves. While each category can be changed individually, only the entire category of furniture can be changed at a time, not the furniture in individual rooms. Accessories Various other accessories can be obtained by winning prizes from the Claw Game at Castle Arcade (for which prizes are sponsored by Home Spun) and inviting squadmates over. *A volus doll can be obtained by obtaining the purple prize tier for the first time at the Claw Game. It is visible on the shelf next to the bar. *Multiple music tracks can be obtained for the stereo system by winning green and blue prize tiers at the Claw Game. Each tier has a number of tracks available only from this tier. The cost of playing the game (500 credits per game) the number of times required to obtain these can be recovered by obtaining all prizes for blue and higher tiers, and then winning those orbs as they will then return credits starting at 500 credits for the lowest tiers. *A trophy is left on the shelf next to the bar by Samantha Traynor after she is invited to visit the apartment. This is the same shelf as the volus doll and both items are displayed side by side if obtained. There are temporary accessories visible only immediately after certain visits. *A photo of Thane Krios is left on the piano after Kolyat's visit. *Glyph can play Liara's song on the piano while Liara is on the couch after being invited to the apartment. Notes for Anderson Biography :Childhood :Enlisting :Contact :N7 :Turian Experience :Relationships :Normandy SR-1 :Normandy :Shepard :New Questions Anderson ANN Biography :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: :Anderson: :Khalisah al-Jilani: . Thank you for watching.}} Private Terminal Apartment interaction requests Summons to elsewhere on the Citadel Miscellaneous Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Citadel Category:Locations Category:Mission Locations Category:DLC